Patch - 2015.11.13
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Hero of Justice: ''No longer drops joypads. *''Cross Combo Q: ''Reworked: Neptune dashes toward a target enemy unit. She can cast this skill again within 3 seconds and without additional costs for 2 more times, for a total of 3 times within 9 seconds. Within each dash, Neptune executes 2 slashes that deal physical damage per slash and cause her to push the target back. *''32-bit Mega Blade W: ''The sword now reduced the Movement Speed of all targets hit by 35% for 2 seconds. *''32-bit Mega Blade W: ''The sword now deals 50% extra damage against non-hero units. *''Blaze Break E: ''Reworked: Neptune dashes toward the target area, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. Upon reaching the location, she unleashes a burst of energy that deals physical damage in the fan-shaped area. The damage from this skill also applies a Searing mark to all targets hit for 3 seconds. *''Victory Slash R: ''Reworked: Neptune dashes toward the target enemy hero and lands behind them, dealing physical damage and reduces the target's Movement Speed by 60% for 1 second. If the target has Searing mark while being hit by this skill, the target will be stunned for 1 second. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.267 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.267 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.222 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Rhythm of Painful Singing Q: ''Before casting animation and after casting animation removed. *Basic attack range increased from 140 range -> 150 range *''Flame Tide W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Camael Axe Mode - Camael R: ''The duration of Flame Clothes increased from 4 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10: ''Fixed the calculation on the Mana to give the bonus stats more accurate. *''The Throne W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.222 seconds *''Spacequakes E: ''Before casting animation removed. *''Sword of the End R: ''The duration adjusted from [1 + Sword Fragment fragments] x 2/3/4 seconds -> [Sword Fragment fragments x 2/3/4] + 5 seconds *''Distortion Field W: ''Cooldown reduced from 24/23/22/21/20 seconds -> 18 seconds *''Kokutou Issen Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 40/45/50/55/60 Mana -> 45 Mana *''Kokutou Yoru E: ''Additional visual effect has been added to this skill. *''Kokutou Yoru E: ''AoE increased from 300 range -> 350 range, increased its angle and optimized the skill effect to match with its actual range. *''Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R: ''AoE increased from 650 range -> 750 range, and optimized the skill effect to match with its actual range. *Basic attack range increased from 350 -> 400 range ---- Optimized Adjustment *Fixed the performance range on most of the hero's ultimate skills. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.11.13. (Trial Version) *Opened for trial on Item Mall. (Trial Version) *Removed from the Item Mall. (Trial Version) *Had a few adjustments: *Optimized the visual effect of the trace of flame on the ground. *Had a few adjustments: *Reduced the bonus Movement Speed gained from this item's UNIQUE Passive. ---- ----